koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Celia
Celia (セレア, Serea) is a playable character in Destrega and one of the main characters in its story mode. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Celia unlocks Dynasty Warriors Diao Chan as a character skin for her. Role in Game Separated from her family during the wars, this young woman was raised by an eastern nomadic tribe. She was unaware of her Strega origins until Rohzen informed her of their duty to rectify the mistake made eleven years ago. Together, the two of them travel across the land to seek other Strega, being entrusted by Rohzen to stay beside Gradd at the start of the story. During her journey, Celia hopes to reunite with her older brother, Fahlma, having faith that he would assist the Strega's plight. One of the three Strega from the incident eleven years ago was Celia and Fahlma's father. After his death, the two siblings were separated from one another. At present, Celia travels with Rohzen in hopes of finding more Strega like themselves to help overthrow the despotic Zauber. Both of them come across Gradd and attempt to recruit him to their side. Still mourning the loss of his home town, he rejects their humble request and heads out on his own to defeat the Prime Minister, much to Celia's dismay. Fortunately, her timely intervention later on helps save Gradd's life, earning her his gratitude and support. She is then advised by Rohzen to seek the aid of the resistance together with their new ally. At first, her pleas were not enough to convince the resistance leader Tieme who saw the two Strega as a liability rather than an asset. However, Celia's efforts in saving him help change his mind. While waiting for Gradd and Tieme to come back, she is informed of Fahlma's current whereabouts by Rohzen. Shocked to hear that her older brother became one of Zauber's high-ranking officers, Celia makes her way to see him despite the dangers ahead. En route to Zauber's castle, she gets into a scuffle with Milena and escapes from the older woman's wrath. Celia's attempt in breaching the castle walls is further hampered by more Relic-users ambushing her. Worn out and injured from all the fighting, she utters her brother's name before collapsing. Fahlma secretly arrives to take care of her. After partially gaining her strength, Celia finds Gradd inside the throne room and tells him the secret word needed to destroy the Master Relic. She also expresses her regret to Fahlma in not being able to live a normal life with him, something that was denied to both of them due to their Strega origins. Personality Strong-willed and reliable, Celia is a brave woman who yearns to bring peace back to the land by defeating Zauber. She believes that uniting the remaining Strega together would achieve this end while clearing their names at the same time. Not one to abandon others in need, she shows no hesitation in risking herself even if it means saving an innocent life. On the other hand, Celia's trusting nature makes her vulnerable to lies and deceit. This is best exemplified by her trust towards Rohzen, unaware of the latter's treacherous side. She also harbors an emotional side in regards to her older brother Fahlma for whom she dearly misses. Celia sincerely believes in reconciling with her sibling despite his allegiance towards the Prime Minister. Quotes *"I just had to win!" *"Too bad! You lose." ---- *"It's Destrega." :"Celia!" :"Hey, you're alright!" :"Yes... Brother forgive me, but if it weren't for this power, we could have lived in peace! Thousands would not have died... and... and we would still be a family...! Gradd, destroy that thing once and for all!" :"You got it!" ::~~Celia, Fahlma, and Gradd Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Attacks opponent with a series of light palm strikes. : or , , , : Kicks opponent up in the air. : , : Performs a simple roundhouse kick. : , , : Knocks opponent back with a focused palm strike. : (Front): Unbalances opponent with a low kick after flipping from behind. : / (Rear): Does a quick kick after turning around. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Sends out two wind blades moving towards the opponent. : : Hurls two twisters at the opponent. : : Conjures three razor whirlwinds that scatter after traveling a considerable distance. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Sends out two faster wind blades towards the opponent. : , : Sends out three wind blades towards the opponent. : , : Slices opponent with five wind blades shot at a fan formation. When shot at a further distance while standing, the blades of air eventually twirl around before disappearing. : , : Hurls two twisters with more speed. : , : Hurls two volatile twisters at the opponent. : , : Conjures five small twisters that eventually converge after traveling a certain distance. : , : Quickly conjures four razor whirlwinds that scatter after traveling a considerable distance. : , : Conjures four razor whirlwinds that inflict heavy damage. : , : Shoots a ring of six razor whirlwinds that spread apart after traveling within a certain distance. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Sends out two wind blades traveling at very high speed. : , , : Sends out two faster wind blades rushing the opponent. Shoots three blades of air when used in mid-air. : , , : Slices opponent with three fierce wind blades shot at a fan formation. When shot at a further distance while standing, the blades of air dance around before disappearing. : , , : Sends out four wind blades towards the opponent. : , , : Sends out three wind blades traveling at high speed. : , , : Attacks opponent with seven wind blades shot at a fan formation. When shot at a further distance while standing, the blades of air rotate with one another before disappearing. : , , : Quickly attacks opponent with five wind blades shot at a fan formation. When shot at a further distance while standing, the blades of air rotate with one another before disappearing. : , , : Hurls two strong multi-colored twisters at the opponent. : , , : Hurls two small twister with more speed. : , , : Conjures three strong twisters that eventually converge on the opponent. : , , : Hurls two twister towards the opponent at high speed. : , , : Hurls two twister towards the opponent at moderate speed. : , , : Conjures six small twisters that eventually converge after traveling a certain distance. : , , : Conjures five strong twisters that eventually converge after traveling at a certain distance. : , , : Shoots a ring of eight razor whirlwinds that spread apart after traveling within a certain distance. : , , : Shoots a ring of seven razor whirlwinds that quickly spread apart after traveling within a certain distance. : , , : Shoots a ring of seven strong whirlwinds that eventually scatter after traveling within a certain distance. : , , : Shoots a ring of five razor whirlwinds at high speed. : , , : Quickly shoots a ring of six razor whirlwinds at moderate speed. : , , : Shoots a ring of five strong razor whirlwinds at the opponent. : , , : Shoots a ring of five razor whirlwinds that eventually scatter. : , , : Summons a massive tornado that homes in on the opponent. Fighting Style She can manipulate wind and use it as a weapon to defend herself. However, her lack of skill in unarmed combat may force less experienced players to rely more on long-ranged attacks than fighting up front. Celia's spells have excellent speed, range, and multi-hitting properties as compensation. Being the fastest character in terms of mobility, hit-and-run tactics work well enough for her. The use of her special attack is highly advised when approaching the opponent nearby. Gallery Celia_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters